legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kongol
Kongol (コンゴール, Kongōru) is originally a boss that appears at Hoax and then Kazas. He is once again encountered at the Home of Gigantos and from here on out he remains in your party. His brutal strength and gigantic size are a deadly combination. Personality As a Giganto, Kongol doesn't have good level of intelligence. However, he is extremely loyal to someone cares about him and will do anything to protect them his loyalty is easily seen toward Emperor Doel and Dart, which means Kongol is a man who knows to repay others kindness. He is also serious yet fierce in the battlefield. His personality makes him easily acceptable by the team, even though his closest teammate is most likely only Dart because he owes him his life as seen in his speech with Indora. Attributes & Abilities As a Giganto, Kongol already possess formidable physical power. Also, he uses an axe which is an incredibly destructive weapon. With his life trained as a warrior, Kongol is an absolute powerhouse for his team. Kongol possess the best physical attributes but very poor magical abilities. His HP, Physical Attack and Defense are the highest of the team. However his Magical power both attack and defense are very low, his speed also extremely slow due to his sheer size and highly recommended to equip him with speed raising equipment. But Kongol is very useful as a powerful vanguard and defender. His dragoon raises his physical potential to maximum along with decent increase of Magical Attack and Defense. Additions Kongol's Additions Addition(Lv) Level Damage SP Pursuit (1) 1 100% 35 2 110% 38 3 120% 42 4 130% 45 5 150% 50 Inferno (23) 1 100% 20 2 125% 20 3 150% 20 4 170% 20 5 200% 20 Bone Crush* 1 200% 100 2 220% 100 3 240% 100 4 260% 100 5 300% 100 It is interesting to note that Kongol's final addition, Bone Crush, hits only five times unlike every other characters final addition which hits seven times. Dragoon Aquiring the Spirit There are actually two different ways to obtain this dragoon spirit, the first way is to buy it from the man in Lohan that gave you the bottle earlier in the game. Initially, the man asks 1000g for the stone, but, through a somewhat humorous dialogue, if you repeatedly say no, denying the man, he will eventually give it to you for free, giggling. If you plan on using Kongol as your party member, this is definitely the way to go, as the only other way to aquire it is nearly at the end of the game, when you fight Kongol's brother, Indora, and also aquire Indora's Axe. Getting it in Lohan gives you ample time to level it up and attain the skills that come with the Dragoon Spirit. To get to Lohan after disk 2 via boat, take the Queen Fury back to Donau. This will trigger a need to put in disk 2. Also once you get Kongol after he joins your party just travel back to Donau. Then go south, past Fletz Castle, and choose "South of Serdio" at the Crossroads. Lohan is the 1st city you see to the south. Kongol's dragoon addition can only be charged to a maximum of 4 unlike every other character who can charge their dragoon addition to 5. Story Kongol is the sole survivor of the Giganto, the 97th race from Soa's Divine Tree. He once had an older brother, Indora, who was a very powerful Giganto, the most powerful as claimed by Kongol. The rest of his kind was slain by humans for fearing their size and power. However, about 20 years ago, he was saved by Doel, the new King of Serdio. Under Doel's leadership, Kongol became a tough and strong warrior, capable of breaking through enemy lines in the battlefield. When Dart, Lavitz, and Shana arrive at Hoax they are thrown into an ambush and while defending the town they are challenged by the large warrior. Battle at Hoax During the battle at Hoax, Kongol will take two "stances", one with his axe and one without. When he has his axe out he has only one basic attack. When he switches to his fists the fight can become much harder if you aren't good at additions. In this stance, Kongol has three attacks: *Head Rush: Kongol runs at Dart or Lavitz, smashing his arm into their head. *Head Slam: Kongol grabs both Dart and Lavitz and smashes their heads together, throws them up and bashes them against the wall. *Counter: If you miss one attack during your addition, Kongol will immediately stop the addition and begin wailling on the character before tossing them back. You have no choice in how your team is set up in this fight and are forced to use only Dart and Lavitz. The first part of the fight is fairly simple. Keep attacking Kongol until he puts away his axe. When he does get ready to take damage. Kongol will immediatly use his head slam attack causing a good bit of damage. From here on out you need to be nailing those additions right on the nose or Kongol will bring the pain. If you have no problems with your additions, you will only need to heal or guard occasionally before the fight is over. On the other hand, if you aren't to good at them you might end up taking a lot of hits. For some it would be best just to have Dart attack while Lavitz heals because he has the harder additions or visa versa.What ever you decide just take time to heal as necessary and you will be able to put this fight behind you. Once you beat Kongol a sequence will play and Dart will gain access to his dragoon spirit. Battle at Black Castle You encounter Kongol once again in Black Castle right before fighting Emperor Doel. This time, he has a new set of Giganto armor and few new moves, his armor is similar to his brother Indora. *Claw Attack: Kongol picks one target and slashes them with his claw. *Wall Crash: A wall arises behind one of your characters and Kongol pins them to the wall with his claw. He then begins to waill on them and finally punches them through the wall. *Magic Barrier: Kongol summons a magic barrier that ?reduces? magic damage. *Counter: If you miss one attack during your addition, Kongol will immediately stop the addition and begin wailling on the character before tossing them back. This time you have the chance to get ready before the fight do pick the characters that have the most damaging additions with the least combos so you don't get hit with his counter attack. Beside the greater amount of health and a few new moves the fight is pretty much the same. Keep attacking and heal as necessary. If you use your dragoon mode for too long, Kongol will summon a magic barrier and once it goes up you won't really be able to use magic so you'll be force to stick with the d-attack until you drop out of it. When Kongol goes down you will be able to battle Doel, but don't forget to get the chest right outside his door that holds the repeat item Material Shield. Gallery ' 2wdn2af.jpg|Kongol Concept Art Kongol Lifting Dart and Lavitz.jpg|Kongol Lifting up Dart and Lavitz ' thumb|750px|left|He is so strong and serious. 'Trivia' *Kongol's idle pose is the same as Roses idles poise however instead of crossing his arms over his chest, he folds them as if he was a pharaoh in a sarcophagus * When defending Kongol holds his axe, mainly the blade of the axe over his face * When in Critical Health Kongol leans forward while slightly slouching and holds his stomach with his left arm and hand * When dispirited Kongol slouches forward and slightly to the left with his knees slightly bent Category:Boss Category:Gigantos Category:Non Player Characters Category:Party members Category:Dragoons Category:Inhabitants of Tiberoa Category:Kongol